


you and me together take on the world forever

by noahreid



Series: i see the look in your eye (and i'm biting my tongue) [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis is protective of Twyla, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/F, High Twyla Sands, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, POV Twyla Sands, Short & Sweet, Sloppy Makeouts, maybe a little too protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahreid/pseuds/noahreid
Summary: Twyla goes to a house party void of Alexis' permission. She's unhappy with her decision leading to the first major disagreement of their relationship.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: i see the look in your eye (and i'm biting my tongue) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093994
Kudos: 12





	you and me together take on the world forever

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Title: Seamless - Sabrina Carpenter

Alexis leaps off the couch at the sound of her apartment door being thrown open. "Hey, baby," Twyla slurs innocently, closing her eyes tightly and leaning in for a meeting of lips, but being pushed away. "What's wrong?" She pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"What did you take?" Alexis asks sternly, tapping her foot repeatedly on the hardwood floor beneath her. She's able to tell the second Twyla walks into their apartment that she's underneath the influence of something.

Twyla falls onto Alexis, head resting on top of her collarbone. "I didn't take anything, just a little weed is all," She feels Alexis' eyes widen above her. "I've done it before." Twyla shrugs, flopping down on their couch. 

She stands next to Twyla by the sofa's armrest, eyeing her up and down. "I don't appreciate the fact that you snuck out." 

Curling her lips, Twyla pouts. "You don't own me." She states sternly, reaching to get up, but she's quickly stopped by Alexis' arm outstretching itself to forbid her from moving any further. 

"I don't." Alexis agrees, sitting down next to her girlfriend.

"Then why do you care so much?" Twyla practically spits out, her voice harsh and coarse, echoing through the plain white walls of the room. Their neighbours probably heard, but she couldn't care less.

"Because I care about you, Twy." Alexis' words have a certain softness to them that hasn't been present earlier in the night.

Twyla turns her back towards Alexis, wallowing. "Sometimes you care too much." She's hunched over with her head in her hands, tears threatening the corners of her eyes.

A hand taps at Twyla's shoulder. She reverts back to her position moments prior, looking straight into Alexis' stunning aqua orbs, ones that could stop the Earth from spinning on its axis. "I care because I love you." 

"You what?" Twyla asks to confirm she heard correctly.

Repeating herself, Alexis says _I love you_ again, but with more force, a force driven by desire. 

Twyla grabs the nape of Alexis' neck, pulling her in for a lust-filled kiss. Alexis rugs at her bottom lip with her top row of teeth to ask for full access to her mouth. Twyla accepts, pulling their bodies flush to deepen their tongues, fighting for dominance until Alexis eventually wins. The marijuana starts to kick in _hard_ , an abrupt drowsiness washing over Twyla's entire body. 

It lasts for three minutes total and they're both out of breath by the time it's over, but the lack of oxygen is _so_ worth it. 

Alexis scans Twyla's face waiting for her to say something, _anything_. "I love you, too." She returns groggily, but Alexis knows it's sincere.

Her eyes light up with a glow Twyla's never seen before and knowing she's the cause behind Alexis' pure and unfiltered happiness is enough to put her straight to sleep.

She leans her head on Alexis' shoulder, taking in a deep huff of her Japanese cherry blossom scented perfume before dozing off. 


End file.
